


By-The-Sea I: Perfect Day

by BradyGirl_12



Series: By-The-Sea [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Series, Slash, Summer, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Bruce enjoy a private getaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By-The-Sea I: Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sap alert! :)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: May 29, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: May 30, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 498  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Written for my [2008 DCU Mood Ring Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/221895.html) for [Miss_Tress](http://miss_tress.livejournal.com). Pairing: Clark/Bruce. Prompt: _Happy._ :)  
>  This series is an umbrella title for various DC couples enjoying time-by-the-sea. The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)

Clark cleaved through the sea, splashing like a playful dolphin. He dove under the clear blue water, his eyes able to see brightly-hued fish swimming fathoms below, rainbow colors flitting in swirling ribbons of light. He broke the surface, lifting his face to the sun.

He never tired of feeling the rejuvenation of energy in his body, pure sunlight coursing through every cell as power surged within him.

He smiled as strong arms banded around his chest. “Sun-worshipper,” a velvety voice whispered in his ear.

Clark’s arms covered his companion’s as Bruce’s body pressed close to his own. Warmth spread through him as swiftly as the sun. 

Bruce’s lips nuzzled his lover’s ear. “You look like Poseidon rising from the sea.”

“Arthur might disagree as he knows Poseidon personally.”

“You’d give a god a run for his money.”

“God, huh?” Clark flexed his muscles. “Guess I can send you soaring to heaven.”

Bruce’s body jiggled against him as the human laughed into his shoulder. “Somehow the song _Stairway to Heaven_ just came to mind.”

Clark leaned back against his lover, watching seagulls silhouetted against the bright blue sky as glittering water gently caressed their joined bodies.

This private beach, a short distance from Bar Harbor, Maine, was a perfect getaway from hectic recent weeks. Gotham and Metropolis were covered and neither Batman nor Superman would be called except in a case of extreme emergency.

It was just Bruce and Clark here.

Tonight they would go into town for lobster, caught from the sea that very day, sweet and buttery, and the smell of steamed clams would mingle with that of the harbor water and frying fish on the wharf, the rough wooden tables and benches laden with the fresh food as the crack of nutcrackers on lobster claws would sound sharp in the clear air.

Clark never needed to use the nutcracker.

And after a delicious seafood dinner, they would walk the beach barefoot while the water swirled around their toes, and then make love at the cottage to the sound of the sea. 

Clark twisted around to face Bruce, his heartbeat speeding up as he gazed upon the well-loved face, so beautiful in the sunlight of a summer’s day.

_For a man who dwells in the shadows, you look pretty darn good in sunlight, Bruce._

Aristocratic cheekbones; silky, black hair; long, curving lashes and midnight-blue eyes that sparkled with joy were a feast for the eyes.

“You really _are_ a Prince,” Clark said softly as he brushed back a strand of wet hair from Bruce’s eyes.

Amused, Bruce leaned in for a kiss.

Sweet lips met as the two men bobbed in the water, Bruce murmuring, “You taste of sunlight.”

“Mmm,” Clark said as he dipped Bruce with a mischievous grin.

They moved as if in a water ballet, graceful and passionate and happy.

Very happy.

As Clark kissed his lover deeply, he knew that he would never forget this perfect day.

Happiness was a warm Bruce.


End file.
